Noctus
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: la nuit effrayante, rassurante? quel sont les choses qu'elle peut apporter? qui peut vous montrer ce qu'elle apporte?... la nuit, le monde change, mais qu'en est-il des gens?


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "la nuit". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur, rien ne m'appartiens et donc voilà une mini fic... enjoye!**

La nuit, c'est un instant hors du temps où l'on fait des rencontre les plus improbables... j'aime bien me promener la nuit, elle m'accueille, m'enveloppe, elle m'amuse aussi, avec sa lune toute ronde ou partiellement mangée...

La nuit, on ne voit pas les chose de la même manière, une ombre devient plus dangereuse ou plus douce, et la nuit les visage ne se voit que rarement, elle me protège la nuit... Poudlard... c'est l'un des lieux qui change le plus dans la nuit, ses pierres ne se distingue plus autant, les fissure disparaissent presque... la nuit le silence recouvre Poudlard... c'est tellement différent du jour, où les élèves et les professeur circulent bruyamment entre ses murs...

La nuit je peux aussi me reposer, ne plus être ce masque qui me protège...

Cette nuit encore je circule doucement dans les couloirs, savourant le mystère qui appairait... et cette fois-ci encore je me dirige à pas silencieux vers la petite cour, aux belles arches et à la fontaine... j'aime bien cette cours, c'est l'un des endroit où l'on voit le mieux les étoiles, après la tour d'astronomie bien sur.

Je m'assied doucement sur un muret, et j'attends, observant les étoiles encore et encore... je ne sais pas si j'y reste pour une heur ou quelque minute, mais une voix m'arrache à mes pensées... - tu es encore ici? - bonsoir, Blaise tu vas bien depuis la nuit dernière?

- oui...

je l'observe à la dérobé alors qu'on laisse durer le silence, ses yeux brillent dans la nuit, sa peaux noir est presque indiscernable du reste de la nuit, dans l'ombre il semble presque doux... il est grand plus grand que moi, et plus souvent remarqué aussi. Il n'est pas assit, seulement appuyer contre le mur... C'est étrange qu'il viennent toujours lorsque je suis là... on dirait presque qu'il vient exprès pour moi...

- pourquoi viens-tu toujours ici?

Toujours la même question et toujours la même réponse...

- parce que c'est serein...

- ta vie n'est-elle pas sereine?

- je vois trop de chose pour qu'elle soit sereine... mais toi Blaise, pourquoi venir ici?

Il ne répond pas, il n'a jamais répondu, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas connaître la réponse. Dans un an il part, il prendras ses fonction de chef de famille, il deviendra un membre du ministère... et moi...je ne sais pas...

- tu es si différente le jour...

- il faut bien perturber les élèves et les professeur, ce ne serait pas aussi amusant sinon...

le silence règne à nouveau, il ne nous dérange pas, il est confortable. J'aime bien Blaise pour ça, il n'est pas obligé de parler tout le temps... J'aime bien Blaise aussi parce que la nuit il est un peu comme moi, il est naturel, il est simple et gentil... Il aime la nuit aussi, il me l'a dit le premier jour... nous restons comme cela un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que je me sente fatiguée, je me lève et m'éloigne.

- bonne nuit Blaise...

- toi aussi Luna...

je n'aime pas la nuit, elle me fait peur, elle n'est pas signe de sérénité, elle m'apporte ce que je crains le plus... La nuit déforme ma perspective, les ombres deviennent plus terrifiantes qu'elle ne le sont déjà le jour. Mais le jour au moins la réalité n'est pas altéré.

C'est étrange à mon age d'avoir peur de la nuit... et pourtant, c'est la seule chose dont, même si je n'en suis pas fière, je n'en suis pas honteux. J'ai peur... la nuit c'est le moment où je ne peux plus éloigner ce qui me hante, ça revient, ça me dérange et ça ne veut pas s'en aller. La nuit, normalement je dors, mais je n'arrive pas, je cauchemarde, et j'ai peur, de la nuit, du sommeil... Encore une fois je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir... je rêve la nuit, d'une autre vie, une vie qui me terrorise, une vie qui serait atroce pour les autres et pour moi...

finalement je me lève, je ne réussirais qu'à avoir peur de la nuit si je reste dans mon dortoir. Je descend dans la salle commune, il est tard, trop tard ou trop tôt, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le matin et le jour, attendre que la lune ne me nargue plus et que la nuit et ses chimère disparaissent enfin pour quelque temps... je m'assieds sur l'un des fauteuil faisant fasse au feu, je regarde fixement les flamme alors que je pense, à tout sauf à la nuit qui m'entoure et à cette vie qui n'est pas la mienne qui vient me hanter alors que le soleil est remplacé par la lune.

- Seamus?

Je sursaute, je n'ai pas fait attention au temps, il est déjà l'heure de se lever pour certain, elle en fais parti, après tout c'est l'une des sorcière les plus brillante de notre génération... mais je suis soulagé, cette nuit n'a pas été la plus terrible, je me lève et me tourne vers celle qui m'a appeler.

- Bonjour Hermione.

la nuit, elle rassemble des gens totalement différents, elle ne sait pas si ces personne finiront leur vie ensemble, mais elle leur permet de se connaître, de se découvrir. Pourtant elle est détestée par certain, autant qu'elle est aimée..

La nuit...

L'obscurité éclairée par la lune...

La nuit.


End file.
